1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible displays and more particularly to wearable articles utilizing a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display is a display that is flexible in nature unlike a more traditional rigid display. A flexible display is a visual display for a computer formed upon a flexible substrate and often relies upon organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology. OLED technology is a flat light emitting technology, constructed through the placement of a series of organic thin films between conductors. Upon applying an electrical current, a bright light is emitted. Thus, OLED can be an effective technology for computer displays. More importantly, because OLED technology does not require a backlight, displays built upon OLED technology are thinner and more efficient than LCD display and can support a flexible substrate.
Curved (concave) display screens are one such display disposed upon a flexible substrate and represent an important new display technology innovation because curved display screens substantially improve display performance by significantly reducing and sometimes eliminating reflections from ambient light sources that washout the on-screen images. By eliminating reflections from ambient light sources, screen readability improves as does image quality. Also, the elimination of washout allows concave displays to run at lower brightness, which increases the power efficiency and battery running time for mobile devices. Of note, the notion of a wearable flexible display has been proposed in connection with curved display screens so that watch type devices may permit viewing of displayed information from different angles.